


【贺红】狩衣红

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 4





	【贺红】狩衣红

1.

一夜落雨伴风，吵得睡梦之中的人心烦意乱，在障子上映出外头的树木更因风而摆动出各式诡异的模样，仿佛夜来噬人的鬼婆。

无人注意之处，一扇障子被人缓缓推开，耳边雨声渐渐转大，门外的枫叶被这豆大的雨水拍打，些许落在地面之上，便绽开如血一般灿烂、如狂澜一般浓烈的颜色。

树上那个身着红色狩衣的青年微微侧目而望，莺色的瞳孔中映出一个矮小的孩童模样。

孩童伸出小小的手掌去抓青年在风中飘拂着的袖角，几次却又错过，不得不放弃。

耳边树杈微微接触传出沙沙的摩挲声，枫叶微晃，孩童再次睁眼之时，入目已经是一片海棠红——胜过一切枫叶的红，鲜艳而壮烈。

——“小孩，你能看见我？”

2.

就好像神明是顺应着人们的愿望而出现，鬼怪也是同样的，因而其实神鬼之间并无差别。

3.

白纸散乱了一地，仿佛谁人的心思经不得风的一点撩拨。

书案之前正端坐着一名红衣少年，咬着笔头，墨水抹在了脸颊之上都不晓得，只专注着面前的一朵桔梗发呆，手上的笔随之在白纸上便随意地挥来改去，往往才落下几个字便又被迅速给涂抹了去。

也许是因为太过专注，便连身后一阵清风吹起帘子带乱一屋子的白纸也没有发觉。

“呜哇！”

少年忽而一声惊叫，看着面前突然出现地另一双手和手背上传来的冰凉的温度，下意识回过头看到底是谁人打断了思绪。

一身玉色的狩衣仿若波澜，随着来人的动作在阳光下抖出圆形堇花团纹，低眉垂目似乎是认真地看着面前的诗词，仔细地做着赏析的模样。

“贺、贺天！你、你怎么在这里！”

少年一紧张，匆忙将桌案的桔梗揣进了袖子里，眼睛急匆匆地从身旁那些被团成一团扔远了的草稿上扫过，眉头立刻便挤在了一处，匆忙将那些纸团抱入怀中，便是袖括泡进了砚台之中都没有注意。

来人拿着蝙蝠扇抵在嘴角只笑，脚步踩在地板上轻轻，仿若踏着青云而来慢慢往少年的方向靠近，望着对方那双眼睛，那薄薄的嘴唇抖了抖，便念出一句。

“微波抚岸百回转……”

才吐了几个字，少年便惊慌失措地不知如何是好，可这惊慌也不过持续了几秒，他便站起身来要去扑对方。

贺天身体微微一个避让就躲开了对方的动作，也不知道穿着那一身笨重的衣服到底是如何灵活到这个地步的。

不知何时他手中忽然多了一团纸，随手便将它展开，顺势还不忘往后头又退后了几步。

“贺天！你快把它还给我！”

“红毛，你何必着急呢？”

贺天语气轻佻，字里行间透露着的都是满满的调侃之意，只是说了一句话的功夫便绕到了桌案的另一头。

“叫一声主人便还你。”

莫关山一言不发，只瞪着面前的人，贺天只得摇摇头捞起地面上滚了一片墨色的毛笔，端坐下来，看着面前仿佛如临大敌的少年，眼中神色晦暗不明，却是笑得更加得意。

——“要不要我教教你怎么写？”

4.

他的眼睛静静地看着纸面，睫毛随着视线的移动微微颤抖仿佛可以晃动下午的阳光，乌帽将那一头乌发全数收起，便连一丝碎发都不露，却是显得那鬓发如裁，人面如玉。

而贺天也如其所说一般做的仔细，便连纸都是细心裁过的，粗粗一落笔便好似已经成竹在胸，才思泉涌，墨色无留，笔画如风。

“……借梦以见君，唯恐闲人知。”

轻轻一吹，那笔迹透过纸面在光下沉淀风干。

“如何？”

莫关山看了他一眼，嘴里装了一个呸的口型，下一秒便将纸一把夺过，三下两下给撕了个干净。

贺天倒也不恼，只哎呀呀地叹道：“可惜可惜。”

“谁要你教了！我不稀罕！”

莫关山从来脾气火爆，那一身红色的狩衣仿佛便是为他量身定做的一般，称得那羞恼的面色都快一般红了。

贺天抬了抬眉看着面前那个还在继续将纸毁尸灭迹的人，终于不语，只是静静地附身将碎纸慢慢拾起。

莫关山看着那模样便不屑地哼了一声：“不用你帮忙。”

贺天将碎纸捏在了手中，微微侧过头。

那眼如桃花醉人，执扇而立，翩翩浊世，倒真如传闻之中一般不似个人了。

有这般的条件要佳人投怀送抱可不是太过简单？

想起那人细长的手指熟练地裁纸动作，轻佻而热情的诗句，莫关山心中忽然有些懊恼——像这般的事，这人当是不知道做过多少回了。

贵族男女之间互传情书通情，偶尔花前月下一番最是风雅，若能与心仪之人一度，更是不负此生。

只晃了晃神，等回转过来时，却发现那道身影不知何时已经跨出了屋子。

“喂！贺天！”

莫不是真恼了？

想了想这个人生气的模样，莫关山莫名地一阵发寒，赶忙追了上去。

5.

如今已是入秋，枫叶尚未添深色，一园的花草有人打理成型，前几日便已经换了最是时节的花种，如今也正开得茂盛。

“记得看好了。”

贺天仿佛知道他便会赶上来一般，连头都没回便懒懒散散地回复念着诗。

这是和歌的最后一句，耳边忽而传来一声微风作响，仿佛一场幻境的开始，吹来了一场梦。

漫天的蓝紫色的花瓣，铺天盖地好似一场大雪，多得仿佛要将那枫叶都一并盖过去一般，花香扑鼻，伸手便就有几瓣落在手上，于是细腻而轻盈的触感便一齐落在了手心。

花瓣落在不远处的小池滩里飘飘浮浮便好似成了一座桥，而对面便是那伊人……

莫关山顺着那条又花瓣拼成的“桥”一路向上看到尽头，不由得吃惊到叫出出声来。

“出、出现了！”

他脚步匆匆赶向水池的另一边，那一身堇色单衣的少女一如他梦境之中温柔，婷婷而立，仿佛一朵叫人垂怜不已的花朵。

看着心仪之人，莫关山不敢唐突，只抓耳挠腮地在那里想该如何开口就快耗尽他大半的力气。

少女也极有耐心，手捧纸扇遮住大半的脸庞，一双如水的双眸波光粼粼，仿佛可以映出来人的紧张。

可正想要开口，却又不合时宜地来了一阵大风，等莫关山再抬头的时候便再不见佳人踪迹。

怎么回事？

正要转头问情况，却不知何时贺天就已经走到了他的身旁，附身捡起了地上的一朵花。

莫关山下意识地摸了摸自己的袖兜。

——空空荡荡。

也不知何时那朵花竟然就已经跑到了对方的手上。

“你又捉弄我！”

“怎么能说是捉弄？”贺天抿唇笑得风雅：“不正如我诗中所写的一样么？”

借梦以见君，唯恐闲人知。

6.

“你在那一头看到了谁？”

似是漫不经心的一问，莫关山面露尴尬，没好气地反驳道。

“那你呢？你看到了谁？”

贺天眨了眨眼睛，模棱两可道：“不是谁，而是什么。”

“什么意思？”

“所谓阴阳占卜之道，并不仅仅是为了求知而得，也不是总是能知道的。”

贺天手中的扇子咔得一声便被轻巧地打开。

“神明总是这么任性。”

扇面微抖，只是一阵淡淡的清凉，却好似有神明指引一般鼓起了波澜，落地的那些花瓣便又漂浮了起来回到了贺天的怀里。

等再摊开的时候，赫然是一封已经被细心折叠了的书信，一朵桔梗静静地被一根纸条同信捆在了一处，那鲜嫩的花瓣好似是刚刚摘下来的一般。

到此处，便是莫关山也不得不倒吸一口气，为之啧啧称奇了。

“你今日从宫中回来还是这么闲？”

贺天将纸扇往手中一拍收起，仿佛才想起来似的：“诶呀！却是忘了正事。”

殿下到底是为何让你升上天文博士的？

至此，莫关山也管不上思考之前贺天那番话的意思了，赶忙开始问正事。

“不是那么值得关注的事情，只是殿下的妃子终于有喜了。”

莫关山才刚喝了一口茶水，差些没被贺天这句给噎在那处。

“这还不是什么值得关注的事情？”

皇室之事何来小事之说？更不要说此时与皇室的未来更是生死相关。

“左大臣们都尚且还没有动静，你又何必如此着急？”

“哼，他们？他们巴不得出事才好呢。”莫关山皱了皱眉：“见一那边怎么说？”

贺天取了布帕擦了擦手：“应该……没有问题。”

莫关山便是神经再粗也还是听出了点意思来的。

“什么意思？”

“意思便是，总是会出事的。”

贺天从怀中掏了几枚铸币，随手抛起接住，像是逗趣一般的动作。

“是有祟？”

“不是有祟，而是有鬼。”

贺天手中的扇子微微晃动着，看得莫关山莫名心烦气躁起来。

“你们阴阳寮的人这还不管？”

贺天深深地看了他一眼，纸扇狠狠地敲在了对方的头上：“作为一个式神，你的胆子还真的是大得很。”

不说这还好，一提这事莫关山心下更是羞恼，一团无名之火便涌上心头。

“那你同我说，你把我召唤出来又到底是为了什么原因？”

7.

莫关山虽然有着人的模样，可本质上并不是人类。

他是式神。

贺天的式神。

自己从世上诞生开始起，第一眼看到的就是面前这个轻浮的男人，起先还尊敬其身份和能力，可谁料这人召出自己之后却从没让自己干过什么正事，若不是怕着他，自己也决计不会还留在这里了。

式神分为许多种，因召唤之人的能力差异各有不同。

用以召唤的媒介也有许多，甚至仅轻轻一张符纸也可作为凭依，可他与之不同——虽然并不清楚召唤自己的凭依是什么，但他是由这个贺天的愿望之中诞生的，注满着心血的式神。

8.

贺天托腮笑道：“这么长时间你难道不清楚？”

“清楚什么？”

难得贺天愿意正面回应，莫关山便也耐下性子等答案。

“我少了一个会做饭的小厮啊。”

语气是十足的淡定，俨然是在陈述着一件没什么了不得，更不值得特意解释的事情。

莫关山被这个答案砸得头昏脑涨，等回过神来的时候，已经气得一脚踹翻桌案，手指着对方，全身都在发抖。

而贺天看着对方盛怒的模样却是一点也不着急，反来还缓缓道：“这么说来……却是有些饿了啊，昨天送来的和果子……”

“我可是式神！不是小厮！”莫关山大口地喘着气，感觉快被这人给气晕过去。

“可你是我的式神啊。”贺天哈哈地笑了几声：“其他小厮的饭菜没你做的好吃。”

莫关山终于放弃和面前这个人来沟通，转身便走，走时还不忘再踹一脚桌子泄愤。

贺天看着掉在地上已经染上墨渍的信纸，眼神微微闪烁，最后几不可闻地叹了一口气。

“……我确实常常忘了。”

9.

走出寮的时候莫关山就后悔了，他出来做什么？

虽然贺天这个人作为阴阳师在某些方面实在太过失格，可到底也是富家子弟出身，一首和歌自己绞尽脑汁费了这么多的劲，可看那人分明就是信手拈来的样子。

还有那漫天的花雨。

……好好的能力，从来就不好好用。

自己居然会是这种人的式神，简直是倒了大霉。

正想着今天简直该好好避避物忌，却又转念想到对于式神来说也无所谓物忌这种东西。

“诶呀，这位可不是贺家的式神大人？”

一声清脆的呼喊声从背后传来，莫关山浑身一震，连动作都有些僵硬，赶忙回了个礼。

“尚侍大人。”

女子微微行了个礼，以扇拂面，还有侍人在后面打伞便也没在意对方偷偷看自己的眼神，只温柔地笑道：“贺大人可在寮中？”

莫关山赶紧点了点头，心下暗道着今日还真穿得堇色的衣物，便目送着一大群人浩浩荡荡地进了寮内。

尚侍乃是尚侍所首席女官，更是宫廷最高的女官，同当今的皇后更是关系亲密，如此排场已然是低调而来，恐怕只带了自己的心腹，而平日里几乎大门不出二门不迈的尚侍忽然来访自然不会是为了什么简单的事情。

“宫内有祟，其因可知？”

贺天恭恭敬敬地正座垂首而道。

“臣前几日便已查过，宫中并无祟。”

“哦？”

女子看了一眼周围，身旁的人一个个都盯着地板，面无表情，便连一口大气也不敢喘。

“那汝前几日才占的那……”

贺天低声回答道：“秋家的内亲王即将被送回娘家生产。”

女子深深地吸了口气，终于感叹了一句：“……原来如此。”

两人互相又答了几句，前言不搭后语，仿佛猜谜一般叫人连半些头绪都无，坐在房顶上偷听了大半日的莫关山最后还是没有弄懂任何的意思。

当今的皇后乃是左大臣家出的嫡女，在天皇还只是亲王的时候便嫁与妻，因而两人感情甚笃，只可惜直到现在膝下也还是仅有两名公主，而如今又传来喜讯的乃是参议的女儿。

若是对方诞下皇子，那么无论是皇后的地位还是左大臣家对于朝政的掌握都将带来极大的影响，同皇后关系极为亲近的尚侍为此紧张自然也不是什么奇怪的事。

尚侍公务繁忙，不过片刻便已经急匆匆地赶回去了。

10.

“下来吧，红毛。”

听到这气人的叫法，莫关山皱了皱眉，可到底还是敌不过心里的好奇，便跳了下来。

“到底出了什么事？”

“所谓鬼神凶煞，若不是因为人，又怎可能存于这个世间呢？”

贺天脸上官方式的笑容慢慢消退，眼中闪烁着些许读不懂的神色。

“不在其位不谋其政。”贺天抬头看向身边一脸雾水的莫关山：“好了，该开工了。”

“哈？开工？”

“你不是一直说想干些式神能干的事么？”贺天一脸促狭地看着对方：“机会来了。”

“啊？”

这事来的太过突然，莫关山甚至不知道该做些什么，一晚上打磨了一把匕首放在身边，兴致勃勃地起床却发现贺天竟又睡到了日上三竿，恐怕连寮里都不打算去。

贺天的卧室设有结界，便是式神也不能随意入内，莫关山只得在外头恶狠狠地戳着帘子泄愤。

11.

直到了中午，贺天便穿着一身单衣睡眼惺忪地晃了出来，莫关山急匆匆起身，却不料对方开口便是一句。

“饿了。”

……这不是还把自己当厨子使么！

可虽然这么说着，莫关山最后还是做了些凉菜出来。

“吃完我们就进宫！”

贺天慢条斯理地扒着饭，懒懒地抬了抬眼皮，却是什么都没讲。

细长的筷子夹了最后一根菜放入口中，动作优雅快速，到了最末，还不忘细细地擦了擦嘴唇。

“你觉得鬼怪如何？”

“鬼怪皆为冤孽，于人不利，当除之。”

贺天轻轻地哦了一声：“我倒是觉得鬼怪同神明也无甚差别。”

这算是什么话？

这又怎么能算是一回事呢？

莫关山此时也顾不上他这没头没脑的一句，当即又要拖着人进宫。

谁料贺天还有后手，沐浴，正冠，更衣，竟又是花了许久，于是当莫关山终于上了牛车的时候，天空已经开始泛红迟暮。

看着外头赶车的人，莫关山恨不得自己爬出去驭牛，而那罪魁祸首还拿着扇子对着一旁的窗口笔画着些什么。

“何必这么着急，如今可正是逢魔之时。”

话音才落，外头便传来一阵凉风，叫人连脊骨都有些发寒。

12.

莫关山凝眸看着那皇宫上空，天空清爽并无灾厄之象，可只是靠近便能感觉到一阵阵古怪的凉意。

天空仿佛浸透鲜血，昼夜交界之际，时间混沌，阴阳重合，即为逢魔之时。

13.

终于入宫，两人已经靠近东宫，莫关山当即回头想询问贺天，却见对方只轻轻地嘘了一声微不可见地摇了摇头，却是垂首立于一旁等候谁人的到来。

厚重的衣物，细腻的绢布在地面上划出沙沙的声响来。

等了许久，一行人这才经过两人身边，为首的女子只稍稍顿了顿脚步，点了点头示意，便继续前进。

“就是她？”

贺天忽然开口一句，听得莫关山糊里糊涂的。

说着贺天便指了指一行人后尾那正微微侧过头偷望的金发少女。

“你、你说什么！”

莫关山顿时红了脸，尴尬地移开了目光，却是漏了贺天脸上意味不明的笑容。

“那岂不是正好？这次要见的也正是秋家的内亲王。”贺天忽道：“不过我劝你还是别打那位更衣的算盘。”

“这你可管不着我！”莫关山忽然有些不服了，贺天也只是轻笑了一声，不再管他。

14.

“此时前往寝宫，贺天你胆子可真大。”

“天不知地不知，你不说我不说，又会有谁知晓呢？”贺天毫不在意道：“何况，此时来又有谁知会见到些什么有趣的事呢？”

正说到此处，莫关山便看见殿前一片枫色之下正立着两人。

一名正是内亲王身边那位更衣。

而另一位远看那身形高挑，一身玄色直衣，肤色白皙，容貌俊秀，俨然是一名美少年。

身着直衣，想必定是皇族之人，可身为男子又怎会在妃嫔的后宫？

这便是贺天所说的有趣的事？

想到这里，莫关山已经黑了脸。

他正红着脸同身边的少女说着话，才没两句就失了稳重，双手开始上下地乱笔画。

那更衣也不着急，只看着对方的动作笑。

而后那少年似乎也觉得方才的模样太傻，可又不知该如何说才好，只得扶着帽子看着人又嘿嘿地笑了出来。

贺天丝毫不觉得有半分的打扰，走上前恭敬地行礼道：“公主殿下，好久不见了。”

“哦？哦！是你啊。”

直到开口，才明白过来，这并不是少年，而是一位少女。

不过也难怪叫人认错，作为女子来说，她的身高实在是有些突出了，承着天皇的长相，眉目间透着一股男子特有的英气，远看还真叫人分不出性别来。

她性格也大大咧咧地同男孩子并无二样，作为天皇的第一个孩子，她也算是享尽了特权，即便到了这个年龄，也未曾修眉染齿，反倒将那骑射学得精通。

“那、那秋瞳我明日再来找你。”

被唤作秋瞳的少女未曾发现第三人的到来，此时更是羞红了脸，只能点头应答。

“殿下可别忘了臣所托之事。”

“自然、自然！”少女挥了挥手：“你才是，可别忘了我的报酬。”

“这也是自然。”

又听了一场太极的莫关山，兜来转去好歹是懂了之前贺天说的那一句——别打那位更衣的主意。

14.

“你又打着什么样的算盘？”

进宫绕了一圈，只与内亲王浅浅讲了几句莫名的话后，两人什么都没干便回来了。

莫关山原本还盼着一展身手，同那宫中的恶鬼大打一架，却不料是这么一个莫名其妙的结果。

贺天笑道：“走一步算一步，何来打着什么样的算盘？”

“哼，看你笑成这模样便知道。”莫关山双手交叉而放：“不怀好意。”

“知道了病根和缘由，我为何不开心？”

贺天这一句惊得莫关山情不自禁咦了一声。

“你已经知道了？”

“这次去不就是去探访原因去的么？”

“不过确实比我想象的要棘手许多。”贺天道。

“你不是想大展身手么？不如今夜便同我一起去吧。”

莫关山一愣：“我们可才刚从宫中回来，又去？”

“不。”贺天摇了摇头，忽而从一旁掏出了一捧香来：“我们今夜便去见见她。”

15.

“真不愧是宫中特供的熏香。”

贺天拂袖缓步而行，莫关山这才转回脑子来。

“这就是你和殿下的交易？”

“无法啊，由唐朝而来的还魂香只有殿下才有，如今左大臣又禁了遣唐使，这么好的东西用一次少一根了。”

说完手中的香已经袅袅升烟，一股浅而悠远的香味也慢慢于香炉之中弥漫看来，直由着香线的燃烧而如雾般散入整个房间。

16.

这个房子是有这么大的么？

莫关山握紧了手中的匕首，小心地跟随在贺天身后，不过六七畳大小的屋子两人却足足走了数个时辰也未遇见任何的阻挡物。

“怎么这么久还没到？”

贺天驻步，微微摇了摇头，以扇抵住对方的唇，轻声道——“来了。”

17.

车轮滚滚而过，白雾之中牛车前行而来，青色灯火点燃远行之路。

如此华贵而富丽堂皇的车马，自然独属于贵族，大木车轮比帝王的格局还要大出许多，如若不是车棚之下隐隐约约露出的人皮，应当会被认为是当今天皇屈尊而来。

是胧车。

莫关山正要前行一步而去，却被一旁的贺天给拉住了衣袖。

“不要跟丢了。”

莫关山轻哼了一声：“你才是，别跟丢了。”

贺天难得没有反驳，只应了一声，默默将对方的衣袖攥得更紧。

18.

如花似玉的相貌，车中被众鬼火如众星捧月般拢下的是一个美貌的女子。

身着白色嫁衣，以扇覆面，姿态优雅而轻盈，乃是贵族作态，青丝三千更是随着呼吸缓缓而动，每个动作持定耳边皆有铃声悄然作响，仿佛一种指引。

莫关山却是瞪大了眼睛，若是并无认错，此人——应当是今早才见过的秋瞳。

那头金发缘何成了青丝？

“那就是秋更衣没错。”

“那还等着干什么？”

莫关山性格急，见贺天还没有出手的打算，又见得对方身影即将消失于迷雾之中，身形立刻移动起来，轻盈如飞鸟，随着几处火焰迅猛而去，打落一旁作守护姿态的鬼火，即刻将少女护在身后。

“……诶，这可真不像他。”

贺天暗自叹了口气，不得不解开身上的隐身符，挥手而过，身前便已是三个浑身护甲的武士。

“谁家的式神，敢胆如此放肆！”

前方忽而传来如雷鸣般的怒斥之声，莫关山心下一紧，有些紧张，正要开口回答，贺天已经拦在身前。

“打扰亲王了。”

声音凝了一会儿，忽而轻蔑的笑了一声。

“原来是贺家的小子。”

“无故拦驾冲撞，该当何罪？”

“本应死罪，但臣有一事欲告之殿下。”

贺天微微作揖：“比如这位并非内亲王，而不过是秋家的一位更衣，您要的那位此时还在娘家待产。”

“什、什么？”

莫关山此时正好将秋瞳覆于发上的那数丈假发取下，于是便露出那头灿如阳光般耀眼的金发。

对方的声音顿住，只喃喃道了几声不可能，四周的迷雾便开始愈加浓郁起来。

“我就说你动手太早了。”

贺天看了一眼正背着更衣的自家式神，露出了为难的表情。

“你该不会打算到人都入了对方鬼门才救吧？”

“便是入了鬼门，我也能救回来，你这一茬，我可就没法了。”

莫关山目瞪口呆：“那怎么办？”

“怎么办？”贺天重复了一遍对方的话，往胸口拿了一打符纸：“跑啊！”

撒豆为兵，弃纸为将，然而仍抵不住从鬼门而来的死将士们。

“这亲王什么来头啊！”

“可还记得上一任天皇的那位弟弟？”

贺天数了数手中的符纸数量，只能盼着救兵早些过来了。

秋家的内亲王原定要嫁的对象，因为皇位之争而持续了近半年的平久之乱，最后的敗寇。

若不是秋家临阵倒戈站队，这皇位的胜算本就不定。

怨魂作祟，仇深诞鬼。

19.

最后一张符纸也用尽了，莫关山也知是强弩之末，暗自啧了一声，脚底火焰四起，正欲化为原型，耳边却传来穿箭之声——随箭而过，划破迷雾，直中远方尽头黑暗的骸骨。

“你可来了，殿下。”贺天终于松了口气。

一身锦衣于夜风之中烈烈而抖，持弓之手未放，下一箭又出，少女的声音中隐隐带着看戏的笑意。

“我可是按时到的。”

皇室血脉，龙纹护身，其箭除祟灭鬼，荡尽恶仇。

“内亲王已经嫁人有子，便是你要强留又有何趣呢？”

迷雾之中的声音微微叹息。

“……本不该是这样。”

“便是再找人以替，也不过是虚妄罢了。”贺天劝道：“皇位已定，星位也已定，我从前便已经说过了。”

“可当初她……”

“但秋瞳是无辜的！”

公主匆匆忙忙已经赶了下来，不满地将人从莫关山背上抢过，抱到自己怀里。

亲王打量了贺天许久，忽然哈哈大笑起来。

“这句话，你才是最没有资格讲的那个。”

贺天神色一凛。

“恭送亲王。”

20.

“呵，李代桃僵，这种方法也就只有秋家那帮不要脸的人干得出来！”

孙璟说完这句，又匆匆忙忙把秋瞳给摘了出来，耐心地在一旁等着人醒过来。

“秋家人以为以人相换便可掩尽以往，却不知正中皇后下怀，不然也不会撒手任着他们闹到这个地步，若是内亲王被带走，正好少了一个挣位的可能，可若动了与那位内亲王相貌最肖似的更衣，那惹怒这位公主也是必然的了。”

贺天轻声替莫关山解释，随后在一旁看戏般微微笑开了。

“无论鬼神，都是由生者的愿望而诞生的，那些求不得、爱别离、怨长久皆是因果。”

贺天不由又感慨了两句。

莫关山低着头似乎在思索着什么，随后张了张口，忽然问道：“那我呢？”

空气忽然凝滞下来。

许久，莫关山甚至都觉得对方不会回答，却又听到对方淡然的开口。

“……因为我想见你。”

莫关山抬头看着对方被夜色朦胧了的侧脸，却看不清他面上的表情，只是忽而手上被放了一封短笺——正是自己写的那首，被茅草扎得仔细，如今明明是春季，却夹着不合时宜的枫叶。

枫叶之狩，是无法直视其红。

21.

式神皆有人之念而生，却又有同人一般的意识，是故不成神佛亦不成鬼妖。

莫关山将信折于手上，反反复复念了许多遍，却依旧还是不懂。

也许本也不必去懂——自己究竟诞生于怎样的念之中。

微波百回转，连岸以成桥。借梦以见君，唯恐闲人知。

·END·

————————————————

微波百回转，连岸以成桥。借梦以见君，唯恐闲人知。

原诗是：藤原敏行朝臣的和歌。

「住の江の、岸による波、よるさへや、梦の通ひ路、人めよくらむすみのえの、きしによるなみ、とるさへや、ゆめのかよひぢ、ひとめよくらむ。」

网上最常见翻译是——欲借江波通梦境，伊人不见使人愁。

LO主直接书面逐字逐句去翻译了……所以肯定没有美感。

依旧是偏意识流的小故事，跟蜃海和杀龙一个风味的，红毛的原型其实是朱雀，至于贺天，只是觉得性格某些（恶劣）方面和那位很像，就顺手写了这篇，权当是和风练习作,SQ也出场了。


End file.
